Change In Life
by Islanddreamr10
Summary: Around 20 years has passed. Daisuke and Riku are married. Riku has become a teacher, and Daisuke is trying to keep the Niwa traditions alive. He only forgot two things, his daughters. The question is, what happens when they find out? Read this and you wil
1. Chapter 1

_**Change In Life**_

_It's like every other day of life. You sit and wonder all by your lonesome self why? Everything could be pretty good for you, but this place always has room for the one question we hate. Why? It's so hard to cope with pain and misery, but its part of life. _

"Well, that's the best way to end my entry for today," Maiko says to herself.

"Mai-Chan if you don't hurry you'll be late to school. Oh I have your uniform cleaned so please, wear it and not mess it," Towa-Chan said.

"She's only here because my father felt bad for her. I guess, you can't help that, she is really nice though. She can be an air head. I wouldn't want Towa-Chan any other way though," Maiko says to herself staring off as she starts to jog.

"Wait for me! Maiko you're always in a hurry, even though you're early. Don't you think you're a little rushed?" Riina asked Maiko.

"If I don't get there on time, how do you expect me to handle my classes, and feel the least bit prepared," Maiko says kind of panicking.

"I'm your best friend. I get A's and B's and I'm always on time and not early. Geeze, you can relax. Okay? Plus, Mrs. Niwa will understand if you're late," She replied trying to calm me down.

"You're my twin, but you are my best friend. Plus don't say Mrs. Harada she's our Mom. It's kind of funny actually. I don't know why I'm so nervous and you're not. I guess I get that from dad. It's okay though dad's really nice, but secretive. He never talks about when he was our age. Don't you think that's funny? I want to know what he's hiding," Maiko replies.

"You're so curious about everything. Don't you think you should calm down a bit Mai-Chan?" Riina asks kind of worried about me.

"Don't call me Mai-Chan. It's amazing I let Towa-Chan. Gosh, let's get to class!" Maiko exclaims getting angry. Slowly, she thinks to herself, "What is dad hiding though, I just wish I knew. Well, what better time now, then to dig around and find old pictures."

At the Niwa home. . .

"You know you should start to tell your daughters about the phantom thief Dark," Grandma Emiko says.

"I can't!" Daisuke exclaims. " I know I'm their father, but I want them to have a normal life. I know Maiko trains with me, and Riina is always watching Riku watching arts and the news getting times. I want at least my daughters to have a normal life, since I have to ruin my son's life. Poor Daiki, it is his fourteenth birthday, same with the girls. I can't believe it, triplets, has this ever happened before mom?"

"No," she replies.

"Well, what will happen to the girls?" He asks nervous.

"I don't know," she replies.

Later on. . .

"Dad, are you home?" Daiki asks. "I need to have a man to man talk!"

"How can it be man to man when you're only a little boy?" Riina asks giggling.

"Leave him alone Riina-Chan," Daisuke replies. "What's up?" He asks as he walks Daiki up to his room.

Daiki stares curious about why he's even coming to his father, but replies, "She turned me down."

"I see, the same thing happened to me. Your mother's twin sister Risa, turned me down. I was crushed, but that's part of the Niwa life son," Daisuke answers.

"Thanks, but if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. Alright, good night," Daisuke answers.

Meanwhile all this was happening, Maiko snuck into the attic and decided to look around. She heard crinkling and looked down and saw newspaper articles: "Phantom Theif is back!", " Dark steals Holy Maiden!", "Phantom Dark strikes again!"

The whole room is surrounded by artifacts that look similar in the pictures. Suddenly, she spots a journal. It had her mother's name on it, Riku Harada. As she opened it, she noticed the beautifully written words. Amazingly, the lines and letters were not damaged from years of storage. Maiko read the entries and thought how beautiful life was back then and sighed.

"What am I doing, this is personal. Well, I'll just read the last entry and I'll be done, right, done. This isn't my business, I knew sneaking was around was a bad thing, but this is it, I'm ready, here goes." She said upset at herself. She read the entry.

"_This is the last entry I'm writing in this particular journal. It has all of my accomplishments of eighth grade and very personal information. I shall cherish it forever by keeping it in my treasure box. Well, today, I feel I have yet again, unlocked another part of Daisuke that was hidden. I feel that I shall stay with him forever. Not only does he mean so much to me, but I too, mean so much to him. I guess, our hearts are intertwined with each other. I'm starting to sound like Risa. Anyways, I feel like he will always be with me, not only him, but Phantom Thief Dark as well. This entry is so important to me, because not only must I trust and still love Daisuke, but I found out Dark's true form. It's none other than Daisuke Niwa. I'm willing to accept it. I learned to day also, from Emiko-san, that it's part of the Niwa family. Well, hopefully his wife has a son then so the legacy of Dark will live on. I am still close with Daisuke and hope to be with him forever. Farewell journal, I shall cherish you._

_Love,_

_Riku Harada, age fourteen"_

"Oh my goodness," Maiko said while running downstairs. Panting, she stared at her father. "How could you father? How could you?"

"What is it Maiko?" Daisuke asked a little nervous.

"How could you hide your teenage past from us dad, or should I say Phantom Thief Dark?" Maiko asked angered.


	2. To the museum!

**To the Museum!**

The author: You know what. I am sooooo sorry like superdy duperdy sorry lol. Wellp, I promise to wrap this up like asap.It's a short chappie. neways and well, ya kno please check my other writings cuz then I"d love you. Well, read and enjoy and reviewing would be nice, love ya mean it byez!

* * *

"I can't believe that you're phantom thief Dark," Maiko said annoyed.

"Will you please let me explain," Daisuke, her father said.

"I can't. I don't know if I can trust you anymore," she responded and ran upstairs.

Although she loved her father so very much, he didn't seem to notice her as much as her 5 minutes older brother Daiki. That's what ticked her off. She grabbed her backpack and put in a rope, gloves, and a couple of other things. With that she walked over to her balcony, and walked down a ladder/ fence thing that they kept the vines on. Of course, being the klutz she is, she fell down, but not too far from the ground.

The streets weren't crowded, and she wasn't noticed. She kept running she knew where she was headed.

Flash Back

before she reached her father, Maiko heard something on the news.  
"Phantom Dark is said to steal Angel's wing, a lovely pendant, at the Museum of Old Wonders."  
"Perfect," she thought to herself.

End flashback.

Without realizing it, Maiko had already reached the Museum. With her fast reflects she was able to sneak past the guards and without breaking a sweat, grad the Angel's wing. Suddenly, something knocked her down.

"Get off me jerk!" Maiko said angered. Suddenly, the man hit her in the face. "What was that for?"

"Darn it, you're not The Phantom, you're just Niwa's daughter," the man turned around. It was Satoshi's son Shinji.  
"Whatever I'm out of here," she started to walk out, when Dark appeared in front of her. "Oh great, another freak of nature."  
"Not very nice little girl. Now, I won't hurt you, just give me the Angel's wing and let you go play with your dolls or something," Dark said.  
"Excuse me, but I'm going to take this to my father and leave you two idiots, now good bye," she walked right past Dark. He was angry.  
"Listen now little girl! You better give that back, this isn't the kind of situation you should meddle into. Do you understand or am I going to have to take that by force?" Dark noticed the girl was gone. "Oh great, so it's hide and seek you want to play. . . You're on."  
"Not so fast Phantom Thief Dark, you want her, you'll have to get passed me," Shinji said while smirking.


	3. Let's Play a Game

Author's Spot: Well, this is my last Chappie! but I don't know how like make it, none continuous. so if someone wants to help me with that, that'd be sweet, well,Um, enjoy! or else. lol jk jk. And remember, my other stories are neglected, so rad those too pwease! Kitty cat eyes lol my sissy is sick of puppy dog eyes. well ENJOY! **  


* * *

**

**Let's play a Game**

Shinji smirked a little bit. He was exited about doing something his father couldn't do, capture Phantom Thief Dark. He didn't let Dark leave his sight. He knew that Dark was very good at hiding or tricking someone if they didn't pay close enough attention, even with the slightest blink, Dark could do something that could leave you in awe.

"So Dark," he said coldly. "Let's play a game. You saw how little Maiko just ran off with the Angel's wing. I know how much you want it. Well, if you can catch Maiko first, I'll let you go and deal with her _this_ time, but if you fail and I catch her, I get to capture you and take the Angel's wing. Understand?"

"Oh boy, you're even weaker than you're father. This should be easy. You're on," Dark said eagerly

**Maiko's Point of view **

Maiko didn't even want to glance back scared that either Dark or Shinji could be on her trail. She ran even faster. Maiko knew that she was only a few blocks from being safe and secure in her house. Boy, those blocks did seem so long and it was quite dark. Suddenly she understood why she wasn't at her house, she was lost. This was most aggravating. Slowly, she walked finding every street name and reading it. At this rate, her freedom was slowly slipping away, and she was trapped in the maze she called her town.

**Dark and Shinji p.o.v.**

Dark knew his way back home, but he didn't see Maiko anywhere in sight, this worried him. Shinji, of course, was slowly walking around in the shadows. He knew that if he were to capture the girl, he'd have to remain silent and unseen. Dark however, was flying in the air, not one trace of the girl had been found on the normal route to the Niwa's home. Instead of worrying about the Angel's wing, he was worried about Maiko. Guilt was rising because he knew that he, Phantom Dark, was the reason for the whole mess. He had received too much of Daisuke's attention.

"Maiko! Where are you?" Dark screamed.

Shinji just smirked. He was thinking how much of an idiot Dark was being screaming out her name instead of finding clues to her whereabouts. He felt that he would win the game for sure.

**Maiko's p.o.v.**

She hated the feeling of being lost, and this is what made her absolutely angry. She heard a familiar voice however.

"Maiko! Where are you?" Oh dear god, it was Dark. She gave up however from running away from him. She was cold, tired, and lost. She sighed and looked upset. She had come this far and had humiliatingly lost because she was, well, lost!

"I'm over here Dark-san!" Maiko screamed. Obviously, he heard because she saw someone flying down to grab her, well, the Angel's wing. She got a playful smack on the head.

"Moron! I was so freaking worried that the Angel's wing would be damaged. Not to mention you managed to get yourself lost. Dang, you're just as dumb as Daisuke!" he exclaimed while laughing a bit. "Hey Shinji, too bad for you, I won!''

"Well, you've won for now. Enjoy the Angel's wing, Dark," he responded coldly.

"You're such a sore loser!" Dark screamed triumphantly.

**At the Niwa Home**

"Maiko, my little girl, are you alright?" Her mother, Riku, asked while squeezing her youngest daughter.

"M-mom, c-c-can't b-breath," Maiko managed to say while being strangled.

"Sorry," she answered shyly.

"Dad, sorry. Well, here," she handed Daisuke the Angel's Wing. "I don't need it, or to retrieve anything for us anymore. I'll let Dark-san handle that." she said smiling at Dark.

"Yeah, he's good at that," Daisuke said hugging his daughter. "I did learn, that this family has more than one family, and I need to treat them all equally, unlike you're grandmother."

Riina and Maiko giggled and Dark just smirked.

**Owari! (end)**


End file.
